


The Crimes of Queenie Goldstein

by DeadlyChildArtemis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyChildArtemis/pseuds/DeadlyChildArtemis
Summary: “Queenie Goldstein looked nothing like the witch she had been 20 years ago. Her once golden curls were now limp and pale, elegant robes switched out for a plain prisoner’s uniform, and her piercing eyes were puffy with tears. But she held her head up firmly, keeping her eyes straight ahead of her as she stepped delicately to the prisoner’s chair.“





	The Crimes of Queenie Goldstein

The courtroom roared, both ear splitting and somehow distant. For the last 6 hours, wizards and witches known to be the closest followers of Dark Lord Grindelwald had been tried for treason against the Wizarding World. In the exhilaration of Grindelwald’s defeat, a bloodbath of death sentences had been dealt out to those accused of supporting the Dark Lord. 

The next one up was especially interesting to the many reporters lining the walls. It was said that she had been one of Grindelwald’s top recruiters, using her terrifying mind reading powers. There were rumors she could lure in blood purists and No-maj lovers alike with her honeyed tongue. She had a bewitching appearance with golden curls and piercing eyes, they said, and was a master of Charms like few others.

But most interestingly, at least to the press, was that she was the sister of the Director of Magical Law Enforcement, Porpentina Goldstein Scamander. As the defense for the next trial filed in, more than a few cameras turned to point in the direction of Director Scamander, whose expression was stone.

Queenie Goldstein looked nothing like the witch she had been 20 years ago. Her once golden curls were now limp and pale, elegant robes switched out for a plain prisoner’s uniform, and her piercing eyes were puffy with tears. But she held her head up firmly, keeping her eyes straight ahead of her as she stepped delicately to the prisoner’s chair.

The Judge standing trial, Madam Lucy Grinnbill, hit her gavel. “Miss Goldstein, be seated.” Queenie looked distastefully at the wooden chair before complying, making no signs of discomfort as the chains sprang to life and wrapped around the prisoner’s torso, arms, and legs.

The Judge motioned for silence. “Queenie Pearl Goldstein, you are charged with Treason against the Wizarding World, Aiding and Abetting the Dark Lord Grindelwald in his Conspiracy to Overthrow the Magical Governments of Germany, Belgium, France, Denmark, Austria, Italy, Poland, and Romania, and 300 counts of Violating the International Statute of Secrecy. How do you plead?”

Queenie Goldstein regarded the Judge for a long moment, then began to speak. “How interesting, you seem to truly view me as a threat, Lucy. That’s refreshing. Even now, there are so many in this room who just can’t bring themselves to think of me as a danger, even those who fought against me.”

Murmurs broke out amongst the crowd. A wave of alarm rushed through the audience as they realized that even chained down, the witch on trial could still use her Legimency skills.

Director Scamander stood up. “Answer the question. Miss Goldstein, do you plead guilty or innocent?”

For the first time, Queenie turned her face to meet her sister’s eyes. A fond smile graced her lips. “Oh, Teeny, I’m so glad you married Newt, I always knew you two would be happy together.”

For a moment, a stunned expression crossed the Director’s face before being smoothly wiped away again. This made Queenie laugh, a soft, twinkling sound.

“Oh Tina,” she said. “You’ve improved at your Occlumency, I’ll give you that, but I’ve never lost the ability to read you, magic or no. It’s good to see you.”

Madam Grinnbill hit her gavel again. “Miss Goldstein, do you plead guilty or innocent? If the next words out of your mouth aren’t an answer, I’ll add Contempt of Court to your list of charges.”

Queenie sighed. “Oh, you government people, always so eager to get to the point. Innocent or guilty? But there’s no question of right or wrong. Never a question of whether one’s actions are justified.”

She looked back at Tina. “Newt always understood that, though. He never cared much for obeying the law, only if he could do something good for his beasts. I kept up with his career, you know. Founding the field of Magizoology, pushing through the Magical Beast Preservation Act. I’m sure that was all due to your influence, Tina. He was doing those things before they were legal.”

“ _Don’t speak of my husband that way!_ ” Tina snapped.

“ _Miss Goldstein, your answer,_ ” Madam Grinnbill demanded.

“Oh, all right, Lucy,” Queenie sighed. “If by guilty you mean that I did do all the things you said I did, then I suppose I must plead guilty. But I don’t see myself as much of a Dark Witch, more of a revolutionary. The society we would have built to replace this one would have been so much better, one where wizards could live without fear of discovery. One where the No-Majs couldn’t slaughter themselves in the millions or destroy cities with their bombs. A simpler world, with us wizards as the protectors of the peace.”

Director Scamander’s nostrils flared in anger. “You are a fool if you really believe that nonsense, Queenie. Your precious “revolution” would have had the No-Majs you like so much oppressed under the thumb of Grindelwald’s dictatorship, the way they were in Germany! Do you think Jacob would have appreciated-“

“JACOB IS _DEAD_!” Queenie shrieked. She strained against her chains, snarling furiously. “He died in Normandy, in that useless No-Maj world war! I could have SAVED him from that if we won-“

“That’s _ENOUGH_!” The Judge banged her gavel loudly several times until the room had quieted again. “The defendant has pleaded guilty to all charges! Queenie Goldstein, lieutenant of Dark Lord Grindelwald, you are hereby sentenced to death! You shall be executed tomorrow by Death Potion. Trial adjourned.”

As Queenie was escorted from the room, taking wild, hysterical breaths, Tina slumped back into her seat, burying her head in her palms.

“Oh Queenie,” she murmured miserably, watching her sister’s once-golden hair vanish out the door. “How did it come to this?”


End file.
